No eres el último
by Uyulala
Summary: Un chico y una chica llegan a Konoha, tratando de refugiarse en ella. Todo indica que en la sangrienta matanza de Itachi, sobrevivió una chica aparte de Sasuke, quien desea usarla para restituir a su clan ¿cómo reaccionará Sakura?
1. ¡Las chicas no son kunoichis!

Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies. Corría con desesperación intentando escapar del centro de esa masacre. Sus hermosos cabellos de color negro azabache se movían con el viento, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño bulto, tratando de protegerlo con sus brazos. Con la prisa de la que era víctima, tropezó tres o cuatro ocasiones y tres o cuatro veces se puso de nuevo en pie. Dirigió sus orbes negros a su meta: un pequeño río a las afueras del poblado. Continuó su camino con decisión, al llegar hasta la rivera se inclinó con cautela y se aseguró de que nadie le había visto.

Respiró agitadamente, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, lentamente se separó de aquello que cargaba, dejando ver a una bebé de escasos tres meses de nacida, quien poseía rasgos muy parecidos a los de su madre. Ella lloró amargamente, aún sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Con lágrimas en sus ojos se acercó a la vegetación del río, en donde ya tenía oculta una pequeña cesta, lo suficientemente espaciosa para su hija. Días atrás había oído rumores sobre la exterminación del clan y quiso estar preparada.

A sus oídos llegaron los gritos desgarradores de quienes perecían en las manos de su asesino y ya no le quedaron dudas. Con todo el dolor de su corazón depositó a la bebé a salvo y, empujando suavemente la cesta, la miró irse corriente abajo.

Una explosión cerca la regresó a la realidad, se encontraba con el nivel del agua hasta las rodillas y, temiendo que él sospechara la salvación de alguien del clan, inmediatamente corrió río arriba, aún adentro del mismo. Sabía que si lo hacía por la orilla no podría explicarle el porqué de su ropa mojada. A pesar de tomar dicha decisión, debía andar contra la corriente, lo cual dificultaba su huida. Instantes después él la encontraba, cerca de un cerezo en flor.

Se acercó con lentitud y la miró de pies a cabeza, no tenía prisa en ello, puesto que sabía estaba a su merced. Ella tembló, mas el recuerdo de su hija a salvo la reconfortó. Lo vio acercarse más, adentrarse en las aguas lentamente y luego cerró los ojos, esperando todo fuera rápido. A la mitad de esa sangrienta noche un grito desgarrador se escuchó y pronto, las aguas se tiñeron de rojo escarlata.

Metros más abajo, movida suavemente por el vaivén del río, una cesta llevaba en su interior al único testigo de este hecho.

**14 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-¡Akako! ¡Akako! ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de la chica sonaba por todo el bosque, tratando de encontrar a su compañera de entrenamiento. Hayashibara Akako era muy buena para correr por las ramas de los árboles, lo que le causaba una gran desventaja en su búsqueda, pero así como ella era la más rápida del pueblo, también Terada Akina era la mejor rastreando. Se sentó tranquilamente en una rama y olfateó, esperando hallar el olor de ella. Pronto descubrió su rastro y se apresuró a darle alcance.

Cuando la vio, se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, leyendo un libro de cocina, algo común en ella. Akina se acercó lentamente a su compañera y, molesta, le arrebató el libro de las manos. La adolescente le miró confundida y, después de reaccionar, se paró sumamente ofendida.

-¡¿Qué haces?

-¡Eso te pregunto yo! ¿Qué haces? ¿Un libro de cocina?

-Somos chicas, entiéndelo; en la aldea está prohibido que nos entrenemos con los chicos. Por si no lo sabías, nuestro examen final es de CO-CI-NA.

-¡No es justo! –se quejó mientras le devolvía el libro- ¡Los chicos pueden convertirse en grandes ninjas, pero nosotras estamos obligadas a ser amas de casa!

-La vida no es justa –contestó buscando la página en la que se había quedado- Lo mejor será que te pongas al corriente, papá se enfadará si descubre que Yutaro nos está entrenando a sus espaldas.

-Pero… ¡entiéndelo! ¡Hay más que sólo esta aldea! ¡Allá afuera hay un mundo lleno de aventuras! ¿O acaso quieres ser una simple ama de casa?

-¿Y qué sugieres? –preguntó sentándose de nuevo- ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

-¡Una kunoichi, por supuesto!

-¡Estás loca! –respondió, volviendo a su lectura.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Muchas aldeas entrenan a las mujeres! Si tan sólo traspasáramos el bosque…

-¡Ni lo pienses! –la interrumpió- Está prohibido salir de la aldea. Ya sabía yo que no debía dejarte leer libros extranjeros. Escúchame bien: nuestra aldea se ha mantenido oculta e incomunicada del exterior para evitar una guerra innecesaria, es más, hasta dudo que sepan de nuestra existencia, por lo tanto, es imposible que conozcan nuestra localización. Nuestra mejor defensa es precisamente ésta, ¡que no se te olvide!

La chica dio por terminada la plática y retomó su lectura, Akina sabía que ya no conseguiría nada con seguir insistiendo y se fue de allí. Caminó lentamente de regreso a su casa, molesta por la respuesta de su amiga. A pesar de que el padre de Akako era el sensei de todos aquellos que soñaban con llegar a ser verdaderos ninjas, jamás aceptaría que una mujer lo fuese, ni siquiera su propia hija.

Para fortuna de ellas, Katow Yutaro se había ofrecido en enseñarles, entrenando los tres en la espesura y cobijo del bosque. Akako sólo pidió saber lo básico, para así defenderse en caso de muerte; pero Akina en verdad estaba deseosa de aprender más y más. Yutaro era el chico más fuerte de la aldea y, ante los ojos de los demás, el que probablemente se transformaría en el próximo Comandante Ninja, el máximo título en aquella aldea escondida.

Akina pateó una piedrecilla que había en el camino, desquitando su furia con ella, sin embargo, al recordar que jamás podría ser considerada una kunoichi, golpeó con tanta fuerza a la roca, que se perdió de vista, detrás de un arbusto.

-¡Itai! –gritó una voz.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca, jamás había querido darle a nadie, pero al parecer así había sido. De entre el matorral se asomó la cabeza de un chico de dieciséis o diecisiete años, quien le miró molesto. Akina se acercó sumamente apenada para pedir disculpas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención pegarle!

El muchacho le contempló un momento, ella era bonita y estaba sola en el bosque, una muy mala combinación. Parecía que la adolescente no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues se había acercado demasiado, hizo una reverencia y, a continuación, desde un ángulo bajo, contempló al chico.

Cabello castaño, ojos grises y sonrisa seductora. Llevaba puesta ropa de combate por lo que debía ser un Ninja en entrenamiento, la banda en su cuello confirmaba lo anterior, puesto que era de color café, así que debía estar en el nivel 6.

-No se preocupe –contestó.

No pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento: bonita, cabello azabache, largo y sedoso; ojos negros y boca fina. Usaba, extrañamente, un short negro y camisa ajustada blanca, sin mangas. Ella se irguió, dejando ver que no debía medir más de 1.50, quizás 1.53. Al instante descubrió que era la mejor amiga de su sensei y quitó de su cabeza cualquier mal pensamiento que instantes atrás albergara.

-Perdone la indiscreción pero… esas no son ropas propias de una dama –cuestionó, señalando su vestuario.

-¡Ahh! –se mortificó- ¡Por favor, no le diga a nadie! Simplemente quise salir a dar un paseo por el bosque y un kimono no era propio para ello.

-Debe inventar una mejor excusa. En la aldea esa ropa no se le daría a una mujer, así que: o la robó, o alguien la consiguió para usted. Sin embargo, ningún hombre usaría una vestimenta tan ajustada y, dado que su cuerpo es mucho más delgado que el del varón…

-¡Por favor! –lo interrumpió- No siga… de acuerdo, le diré la verdad. Yo… me siento más cómoda con el atuendo masculino, así que normalmente compro la tela y me hago la ropa a la medida. Soy muy cuidadosa, ya que siempre la uso debajo del kimono, pero este día hacía tan buen tiempo que…

-No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie. Pero, por favor, ponga atención a esos detalles, si la hubiese descubierto alguien más, inmediatamente le habrían arrestado. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ogawa, Kei.

-Terada, Akina.

El muchacho sonrió y, de la nada, sacó una flor silvestre, misma que le entregó a la chica. Ella la recibió sonrojada, puesto que era el primer obsequio que le daba un hombre que no fuera Yutaro. En ese instante, de entre los árboles surgió un chico de quince años, aproximadamente. También usaba ropa de combate negra, su cabello era azabache y sus ojos del color del ámbar. A diferencia de Kei, él tenía una banda azul marina amarrada en el brazo izquierdo. En sus manos llevaba un kimono blanco con flores de cerezo bordadas.

-¡Akina!, ponte rápido el kimono, Hayashibara-sensei viene para acá y se molestará si te ve vestida así.

La adolescente obedeció, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, que resaltaba con la prenda y, con rapidez, se recogió el cabello. Hábilmente se quitó las botas que llevaba y, en su lugar, se calzó las sandalias que le llevó el muchacho.

-¡Ya te dije que es muy peligroso que andes así en el bosque! –le regañó.

-Lo siento, Yutaro-kun… –se disculpó.

-¡Y tú! ¡Más vale que no digas nada de esto! –amenazó al chico que se encontraba observando- Sube.

Yutaro se agachó, lo suficiente para que ella se subiera a su espalda, así, trepó por el árbol más cercano y saltó entre las ramas, para dirigirse a la aldea. Kei los miró hasta que se perdieron, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y, sonriendo, dijo:

-Así que… ¿una kunoichi?

Mientras tanto, Akina se aferraba a la espalda de su amigo, quien estaba algo molesto con ella por poner su secreto en peligro, no le importaba lo que le pasara a él, pero sabía que si la aldea se enteraba de ello era probable que la encarcelaran y hasta la mataran.

Finalmente, paró en una de esas ramas, completamente seguro que nadie se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para oírles. Soltó con brusquedad a la chica y apretó los puños, aún de espaldas a ella. Por su parte, ella no se movió, quedando sentada en la rama, dejó que sus pies colgaran sobre el ramaje y miró hacia abajo. Bien podía seguirle el ritmo al chico, pero hacerlo delante de Kei era corroborar que había estado entrenando.

-¡Baka! –rompió el silencio- ¡Te he dicho que no debes usar esa ropa a menos que tengas el kimono a la mano!

-Lo siento…

-¡Sentirlo no basta! –gritó aún de espaldas a ella.

-Yutaro-kun… no fue mi intención, estaba siguiendo a Akako y…

-¡Eso no importa! –respondió, volteando a verla- ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? Cuando vi que Hayashibara-sensei venía en esta dirección… tuve miedo…

-Los ninjas no deben temer… –susurró, desviando la mirada.

-¡Pues yo sí!... –mencionó, sujetando su rostro y obligándola a mirarlo- Tenía miedo… de perderte.

Ella abrió los ojos por la impresión. El muchacho se sonrojó e inmediatamente se agachó de nuevo, para volver a cargarla hasta la entrada de la aldea. Una vez allí, ella se bajó y emprendieron el recorrido a pie. Caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de Akina, en donde se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, aunque eso estaba prohibido a menos de que estuvieran casados.

Yutaro continuó caminando hasta llegar al despacho de su sensei, quien ya le esperaba. Entró a la oficina, en donde estaban tres ninjas de banda morada, por lo tanto, de nivel 9. Hizo una reverencia ante ellos, como era la formalidad, después se paró y recibió un pergamino.

-Katow Yutaro, se le entrega este decreto, por medio del cual se le notifica que, por ser el mejor de su escuadrón y, próximamente Ninja de nivel 9, ha sido elegido como prometido de la señorita Hayashibara Akako, hija del actual Comandante Ninja.

Ante la noticia, el adolescente dejó caer el pergamino. Por un momento trató de meditar la situación: definitivamente no podía ser comprometido sin consultársele ¡y menos con la mejor amiga de la chica que le gustaba!

-¿E-Está… seguro de ello? –preguntó dudoso.

-Por supuesto –contestó el hombre, Ninja de Nivel 10- Nuestro Comandante Ninja sería quien le dijera la noticia, pero usted volvió antes que él, así que hube de hacerlo yo. Debería de sentirse alagado, la chica es parte de la familia más distinguida de la aldea y… ¿no me dirá que no es bella?

-Pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó molesto, levantando una ceja.

-Es sólo que… ¿ya le preguntaron a ella si está de acuerdo?

Ante la pregunta realizada, el hombre y los tres ninjas comenzaron a reír, aunque no era correcto que lo hicieran, pues era una falta a su cargo. El más viejo de ellos, hizo un gesto para callarlos y, sonriendo, se dirigió al Ninja de nivel 8.

-Katow Yutaro… es aún muy ingenuo. Las mujeres deben de acatar órdenes y, si Hayashibara-sama le ordena a su hija este compromiso, no puede negarse, ¿entendido?

El chico respondió afirmativamente y, tras hacer una última reverencia, salió de allí, aún con el pergamino en las manos. Según le habían comunicado, la noticia sería dada a conocer formalmente ese misma noche, durante el informe semanal que rendían los ninjas a la aldea y seguramente Akina estaría allí. Suspiró cansado y se dirigió al parque, en donde trepó al árbol más grande, para sentarse en una de sus ramas y meditar acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

-No queda de otra… -mencionó al cabo de un rato- Deberé de huir con Akina.

Sacó un pequeño mapa de su portakunai y lo extendió para leerlo a la escasa luz del ocaso. Ese tipo de mapas estaban prohibidos en la aldea, puesto que mostraban los países fuera de la protección del Bosque del Silencio, como le decían a la zona que rodeaba el poblado, ya que allí los sonidos se perdían, sin ser escuchados por nadie. El adolescente verificó qué lugar sería mejor para esconderse, leyendo los nombres de cada sitio que les ofreciera protección. De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en la solución a sus problemas.

-Konoha… –murmuró.


	2. Unos chicos misteriosos

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!

La voz de Naruto se escuchó por toda la aldea, era frecuente en él gritar el nombre de su amiga pelirrosa cada vez que se la topaba. Habían pasado varios años desde que Sasuke se marchara de Konoha siguiendo a Orochimaru; actualmente ellos contaban con 22 años. El rubio seguía siendo tan hiperactivo y ruidoso, aunque ahora reflexionaba más las cosas antes de hacerlas. Por su parte, Sakura de nuevo dejó su cabello largo, ella se había desarrollado como Ninja médico y era considerada la mejor.

El chico se acercó corriendo a su antigua compañera de equipo, ambos eran ya ANBU, aunque en distintos escuadrones, siendo capitanes de los mismos. La saludó ampliamente y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Por su parte, ella le miró, acostumbrada a las actitudes del rubio. Se quedaron parados a la mitad de la calle, ante la mirada de los transeúntes, él se rascó la nuca y rió nervioso.

-¿A dónde te diriges, Sakura-chan?

-Tsunade-sama me mandó llamar –respondió tranquilamente.

-¿En serio? Yo también me dirijo a ver a la abuela, al parecer tiene algo muy importante qué comunicarme.

-Vayamos juntos.

Ante la proposición, el rubio se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, instantes después ambos caminaban en dirección a la Torre. Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la Quinta, una chica de larga cabellera rubia y un chico pelirrojo se encontraban sentados frente a ella, quien consultaba su reloj.

-¡Ya debería de estar aquí! –gritó molesta.

-No hay problema… esperaremos… –contestó el chico.

-Sí, no se preocupe, Tsunade-sama, él es un hombre muy ocupado, comprendemos la situación –dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos–. Nosotros estamos muy agradecidos por haber aceptado nuestra proposición.

-Aún así, ¡él sabe que esto es importante! –masculló histérica.

En ese momento, una nube de humo gris apareció y dejó al descubierto a un Ninja de cabello plateado, quien saludó a los presentes con un movimiento de la mano, sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

–Siento llegar tarde, lo que pasa es que me perdí en el camino de la vida… –explicó calmadamente.

-¡Kakashi! ¡No me importa lo que estuviste haciendo, son las 11:37 am! ¡Te dije claramente que llegaras a la 9:30 am! –rugió, parándose de su asiento.

-Perdone, Tsunade-sama…

La Quinta se dejó caer y suspiró, resignada a los "pequeños" retrasos del jounin, pasó su mano por su cabello, tranquilizándose. Alzó la mirada y, señalando a los dos adolescentes, comentó:

-Ellos son de quienes te platiqué.

-¿Sólo dos? –preguntó el peliplata confundido– Estoy acostumbrado a equipos de tres. Les faltará un integrante.

-Por el momento sólo quiero que midas su potencial, dependiendo de éste podré decidir quién será su compañero, necesito que el Equipo esté balanceado en habilidades –respondió.

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Tomonaga Hideo –mencionó el chico.

-Mi nombre es Shimozuro Moriko –contestó ella.

-En ese caso, yo soy Hatake Kakashi, su mentor.

-Todo un placer –dijeron al unísono.

Ellos se pararon y postraron ante él, manteniendo la cabeza pegada al suelo, lo que extrañó a ambos adultos. En ese instante, tocaron a la puerta y por ella penetró una joven mujer, quien se dirigió a la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto y Sakura ya llegaron.

-Está bien, Shizume, apenas termine con esto, hazlos pasar.

-De acuerdo, con permiso.

Ella salió, mientras que Kakashi seguía mirando a los chicos que estaban frente a él, sin saber exactamente a qué se debía tal actitud de respeto. Se rascó la nuca y, sin mucho ánimo, se dirigió a ellos.

-Pueden pararse –ellos le obedecieron–. No es necesario que se postren ante mí.

-Lo sentimos, Hatake-sama, estamos acostumbrados a brindarle respeto a aquellos que son superiores a nosotros –explicó Hideo.

-Si le molesta, no lo volveremos a hacer –comentó Moriko.

-Ummm… como quieran.

-En ese caso, Kakashi, será mejor que empiecen de inmediato –dijo la Quinta.

Los tres asintieron y salieron del despacho, el último fue el peliplata, quien, antes de cerrar la puerta, miró enigmáticamente a la Hokage con su único ojo descubierto. Ya en el pasillo, se encontraron con Naruto y Sakura, quienes les observaron detenidamente unos segundos y, después que salieron de su vista, entraron a la oficina.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿nos mandó llamar? –preguntó Sakura.

-Así es… –contestó dándoles la espalda, observando por una ventana– ¿vieron a los chicos que acaban de salir?

-¿Los que iban con Kakashi-sensei? –inquirió Naruto.

-Sí… quiero que los sigan.

La duda se hizo presente, sin que comprendieran del todo esa petición, la Quinta se volteó y los miró de frente, se sentó en su escritorio y apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos y recargaba su rostro en sus manos.

-Quiero que los sigan e investiguen más de ellos.

-¿A qué se debe esa orden, abuela?

-A esto –contestó, lanzando una carpeta con hojas amarillas dentro–. Es el expediente que poseo de La Aldea de la Hierba. Según investigué, no hay ningún Ninja que proceda de ella con los nombres de esos chicos y, lo que es más extraño, su descripción física no concuerda con ninguna registrada en ningún país.

-En otras palabras, cree que son espías encubiertos, ¿no es así? –la interrogó Sakura.

-O de Akatsuki… –sugirió Naruto.

Ambas le miraron, considerando la posibilidad. Instantes después, ambos salieron del despacho con rumbo al Campo de Entrenamiento, donde les esperaban sus escuadrones.

-¡Hey, Sakura! ¿Por qué tan pensativa? –cuestionó el rubio luego de caminar en silencio desde la Torre.

-Naruto, ya no somos niños, ambos sabemos que los espías infiltrados son muy peligrosos para una aldea como Konoha. Además, existe la posibilidad de que Akatsuki posea nuevos miembros y estén aquí…

-¡Tonterías, Sakura-chan! Si fuesen ninjas renegados o exiliados, tendríamos sus fotos de inmediato, puesto que las Aldeas circularían información sobre ellos. Creo que son sólo unos desconocidos, no entiendo tu preocupación.

-¡Naruto! Tú no entiendes la complejidad del problema, sigues siendo un niño. Escucha, ambos somos ANBU ahora, ¡compórtate como tal! –respondió molesta.

-En ese caso, ponte tu máscara…

La chica obedeció, notando que llegaban a su destino. Ambos guardaron su identidad, acercándose a los cadetes que debían entrenar. Los escuadrones de ambos se llevaban muy bien, por lo que casi siempre se ejercitaban juntos. Al llegar al Campo de Entrenamiento, notaron que sus subordinados platicaban entre sí de manera relajada.

-¡HEY! ¡Escuadrón 4! Formen equipos de tres –gritó la pelirrosa al llegar.

-Escuadrón 3, hoy tendremos una prueba de resistencia, prepárense para entrar en el Bosque de la Muerte –informó Naruto, haciendo que temblaron ante la idea.

-Capitana, ¿nosotros también iremos? –inquirió temeroso un muchacho.

-Por supuesto –respondió sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Ambos escuadrones formaron equipos de tres y, con las mochilas al hombro, caminaron rumbo al sitio acordado. Al llegar ahí, esperaron las órdenes de sus respectivos capitanes.

-Escuchen, son las 12:00 pm, así que esperamos al finalizar el día hallan llegado hasta el punto de reunión, localizado en el centro del Bosque. Cada equipo llevará consigo un pergamino con instrucciones a seguir –explicó Naruto.

-Deberán de tener cuidado con las trampas que se han colocado con anterioridad, recuerden que no todo es lo que parece; es todo, pueden irse –finalizó la pelirrosa.

Ante la orden, todos asintieron y marcharon pronto, deseosos de acabar cuanto antes. Naruto y Sakura les miraron alejarse, melancólicos ante el recuerdo del antiguo Equipo 7. La chica posicionó sus manos y construyó dos clones, para sorpresa del rubio.

-Hey, Sakura, creí que ya habías dejado a tus clones dentro del bosque. Si no están a tiempo, no podremos medir sus habilidades.

-Lo sé, ya lo hice, Naruto. Estos dos son para seguir a los chicos que nos encomendó Tsunade-sama.

-En ese caso, yo también los invocaré.

-Naruto, tus clones son muy ruidosos, no sirves para misiones de espionaje, deja que yo me encargue de esto.

El chico aceptó de mala gana, dejando que los clones de la pelirrosa se alejaran con rumbo a la aldea, en donde seguramente estarían Kakashi y los demás. Notó que, al alejarse un poco, las "Sakuras" posicionaban sus manos y cambiaban de apariencia, con la finalidad de no revelar su identidad. Ambas se transformaron en un muchacho de cabello castaño y ropa de combate.

Por su parte, Kakashi se encontraba encuclillado leyendo sobre una roca. Tenía ya unos minutos desde que había puesto a los chicos a hacer ejercicio, con el fin de comprobar su condición física. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada del libro de Icha Icha Paradise, notando que ellos no se quejaban por la "atención" prestada. Luego de calcular unos veinte minutos, cerró el volumen, se paró y acercó a ellos.

-Bien… creo que por hoy terminamos con el calentamiento. Esta es su prueba: deberán de quitarme el cascabel que tengo en el cinto, es todo. Si antes de las 3:00 pm no logran hacerlo, le diré a la Hokage que no seré su mentor.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron y se miraron un instante. Ella se sentó cómodamente en el pasto, recargando el peso de su cabeza en su mano derecha, mientras que el chico hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos.

-¡Jutsu de invocación del Bosque número 12!

A pesar de lo anterior, nada ocurrió, pareciera ser que se había equivocado, Kakashi pensó que sería una pelea interesante, puesto que ella lucía muy confiada. El chico se acercó con rapidez hacia el peliplata, dispuesto a atacar, pero en el último instante cambió de dirección, rodeándole y lanzando una patada al suelo, nuevamente hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos y le observó detenidamente:

-¡Telaraña maldita!

Ante la invocación hecha una red de hilos azul-plateados surgió de sus dedos, mismos que dibujaron un pentagrama alrededor de Kakashi, quien se sorprendió ante el hecho. Hideo tiró de los mismos, colocándolos sobre el Ninja y volviéndose invisibles al instante. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¡Invocación activada!

Ante las palabras dichas, cientos de pequeñas arañas salieron de la tierra, colocándose sobre el jounin, quien no podía moverse desde que había sido aprisionado por esa telaraña. Los arácnidos comenzaron a recorrerle sin picarlo, después de ello, bajaron de él y la red a su alrededor desapareció.

-Creo que hemos ganado –contestó la chica, parándose.

-Eso no es cierto. Ustedes se separaron, no trabajaron en equipo, así que yo no puedo entrenarlos –contestó el peliplata, asombrado de ni siquiera haber reaccionado ante los ataques.

La chica sonrió y extendió la mano, dejando ver el cascabel que instantes atrás Kakashi colocara sobre su cinto. Hideo se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado, observando al Ninja, quien no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Verá, Hatake-sama, mientras que usted se concentraba mí, no se dio cuenta que Moriko logró reunir suficiente chakra para controlar a las arañas que había invocado. Luego, con la patada lanzada al suelo, pude romper la tierra y extender mi red de chakra alrededor de usted –explicó el muchacho.

-La telaraña fue sólo la distracción para que no notara mi control sobre los arácnidos –continuó la chica-. Luego, ellas arrancaron el cascabel y me lo entregaron, acabando con la prueba.

-Y lo mejor es que, fue un trabajo en equipo –finalizó él.

-Está bien… me convencieron –sonrió Kakashi bajo la máscara-. Sin embargo, aún me deben una explicación, ya que he podido sentir un movimiento de chakra en su cuerpo desde la oficina de la Hokage.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos un instante. Hideo bajó la mirada y Moriko suspiró. Ambos se tomaron de las manos, asiéndose con fuerza. Los clones de Sakura, ocultos desde árboles distintos, esperaron la respuesta de ellos. Finalmente, se pusieron de pie y, colocando sus manos en su pecho, realizaron unos movimientos, para quedar envueltos en una nube de humo; cuando ésta desapareció, ante Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban dos chicos con facciones distintas.

-Mi nombre es Katow Yutaro y ella es Terada Akina. Nuestra procedencia es confidencial, así como nuestro rango Ninja. Lo único que podemos decirles es que venimos de muy lejos y en son de paz. Llegamos a Konoha buscando al Cuarto Hokage, esperando pudiera ayudarnos, pero fue aquí donde nos enteramos que ese puesto le pertenece ahora a Tsunade-sama.

-También, necesitábamos hablar con El Colmillo Blanco, pero al enterarnos que ya había muerto, pedimos a la Quinta que fuese usted quien nos entrenara, confiando en sus habilidades Ninja y discreción. Esperamos esta información sea extraoficial.

-De acuerdo – respondió sonriendo, luego cambió su semblante a uno pensativo-. Es curioso. Todas las aldeas conocen la muerte de mi padre y la del Cuarto, ¿por qué ustedes no? ¿Quiénes son en realidad?

-Sólo podemos decirle nuestro nombre –respondió ella, agachando la cabeza.

-Tú… me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace muchos años –murmuró mirándole fijamente- ¿Alguna vez viviste en Konoha?

-No.

-Bueno, tal vez es sólo una coincidencia… -respondió enigmáticamente.


	3. La adaptación a Konoha

-Tal parece que está vacío desde hace mucho…

-Sí, la Quinta mencionó que no ha sido ocupado en años –respondió el chico.

Ambos adolescentes miraron por unos instantes lo que en otros tiempos bien pudo ser una sala. La casa era amplia y podía notarse que hace mucho pertenecía a una familia de clase acomodada. Ella dejó caer su mochila y suspiró resignada.

-Pudieron darnos una casa de la aldea –mencionó en voz baja.

-Si lo hacían sería más fácil localizarnos. Tuvimos suerte de que este barrio haya sido abandonado hace mucho. Nadie nos buscará aquí, además… no saben que venimos a Konoha.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó con melancolía- Me siento como una cobarde. En vez de hacerle frente a la situación, huimos de la aldea como unos ratones… ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme de mis padres.

-De seguro encontraron la carta. Todo estará bien, yo estaré aquí, sin importar lo que nos espere –respondió, abrazándola suavemente.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron así, un Ninja no podía mostrar debilidad ni piedad, pero ella era lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, no podían mostrarse vulnerables ante nadie, sólo entre ellos podían revelar sus sentimientos.

-Debemos de limpiar… -susurró, separándose de él lentamente.

-Sí…

Ambos cerraron la puerta tras de sí y comenzaron con la limpieza. Akina hizo una posición de manos e inmediatamente una bola luminosa surgió de las mismas, iluminando la estancia, puesto que el sol ya se había ocultado. Por su parte, Yutaro utilizó un pergamino para invocar un tifón, que quitó el polvo acumulado sobre los muebles. Ella se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar el estado de los electrodomésticos, los cuales estaban inservibles. Sacó las verduras que Shizume les regalara a ambos, ante la orden de la Hokage, y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Yutaro entró despacio y sonrió al verla cortar zanahorias. Ella se sonrojó un poco, puesto que, a pesar de ser la única mujer de su aldea que podía enfrentarse en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, las tareas domésticas no se le daban bien.

-Lo siento, sé que no soy buena cocinera, pero al menos no moriremos de hambre –mencionó en voz alta, disculpándose por su incapacidad.

-No te preocupes, nos fue mejor de lo que esperábamos –respondió sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca-. En Konoha hallamos protección y un lugar donde vivir. Además, estamos juntos, que es lo importante.

-Sí, lo sé. Sin embargo… -mencionó pensativa, deteniéndose de picar verduras- no puedo evitar pensar en lo que la Quinta nos pedirá a cambio de nuestra estadía.

El chico bajó la mirada cabizbajo, sabiendo que a cambio de protección, Konoha podía pedir información de su Aldea, que no estaban dispuestos a dar; podían huir de ella, pero jamás traicionarla. Yutaro se colocó detrás de Akina, quitándole el cuchillo de las manos y dejándolo a un lado, acercó su boca a su oído y susurró débilmente en él.

-Entonces… ¿estás segura de hacerlo?

-Sí, lo pensé mucho en el camino a Konoha.

-Recuerda que… si lo hago, no podré revertirlo.

-Lo entiendo y también sé que… podrían torturarme sin misericordia. Pero jamás traicionaré a mis amigos, por favor… Aplícame el sello.

El chico hundió su cabeza en los suaves cabellos de ella, sabiendo que el Sello que le pondría evitaría que revelara cualquier secreto referente a su lugar de origen. Tiempo atrás a él le habían aplicado el mismo al llegar al Nivel 5 y, posteriormente, enseñado la técnica en el Nivel 7, pero… el dolor que causaba al ser aplicado, no creía que una mujer lo soportara y lo peor era que ella era aún muy joven.

-No dudes… -susurró Akina débilmente.

Yutaro admiró el arrojo de ella y apartó lentamente los cabellos que caían sobre su cuello. Hizo un movimiento con las manos y al instante, un chackra rojo se concentró en las mismas. Sintió cómo ella tensó todos sus músculos y respiró profundamente para concentrarse mejor.

La chica miró el piso del sitio, tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuera el dolor. Sabía que, por más lo quisiera, Yutaro no podría evitar perforarla con el chackra hasta llegar a sus venas e inyectarle el mismo en la sangre, para cada vez que tratase de hablar sobre algo prohibido, una descarga eléctrica la atacara, y si se empeñaba en continuar hablando, matarla. Era un jutsu antiguo y usado por todos en la Aldea, sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera brutal.

-Yutaro-kun… hazlo, por favor… -murmuró, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas estaban a punto de caer y agradeciendo el estar de espaldas a él.

Instantes después, gotas de sangre se encontraban esparcidas por todo el piso de la cocina. Yutaro la miró tan indefensa, sentada en el piso con la respiración agitada, su cuello mostraba el dibujo de lo que parecía ser una hoja atravesada por un rayo, siendo este el Sello aplicado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-No llores –mencionó gélidamente-. Ahora eres una kunoichi y no puedes permitirte debilidades. Aún lejos de la Aldea, debes de portar nuestro orgullo y coraje.

Él salió de la habitación, no pudiendo contemplar la escena por más tiempo. Sabía que la dulce niña que conociera en su infancia ahora probaba ser una excelente kunoichi y la admiró. Por su parte, Terada se levantó lentamente y continuó con su labor, debía tener la cena lista.

**oOo**

Los pájaros entonaban una suave melodía aún antes del amanecer. La chica se levantó de su cama y tomó una ducha, luego de la cual se alistó para ir al despacho de la Hokage, debía de entregar su informe antes que Naruto para poder ir al hospital, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasarse por el mismo.

De camino a la Torre se encontró con Ino, quien llevaba una canasta con verdura y carne. Después de volver a ser mejores amigas, la rubia había progresado como Ninja y ama de casa, a diferencia de ella, quien se había centrado en su trabajo.

-Buenos días, frentezota.

-Ino, cerda, ¿cómo has estado?

-Después de días sin vernos, ¿sólo eso me preguntas?

-Lo siento, he andado muy ocupada últimamente.

-Lo sé, frentezota, escuché que te han asignado nuevas misiones de Rango A. Debe ser difícil liderar a todo un escuadrón.

-Sí, es cansado. Ahora mismo me dirijo a ver a la Quinta, debo entregarle el informe de los nuevos reclutas. Además, hace unos días me dijo que probablemente tendría otra misión en esta semana.

-Es muy poco el tiempo que pasas en la Aldea, la semana pasada te encontrabas en la Aldea de la Hierba y la antepasada, en la de la Arena. Deberías de tomarte un descanso.

-Akatsuki no descansa, Ino. Necesitamos fortalecer nuestras defensas antes de que vengan por nosotros. Me preocupa Naruto.

-Naruto… ¡es un inconsciente! A pesar de tener 22 años, aún se comporta como un chiquillo. Debe de entender que ahora es un ANBU y debe de proteger a Konoha.

-A pesar de eso, ambas sabemos que Tsunade-sama lo puso al mando de su escuadrón por sus grandes habilidades. Ha mejorado mucho. Pero no le quita lo despistado.

-Creo que eso lo sabe mejor Hinata, Naruto aún no parece darse cuenta de lo que ella siente por él.

Las chicas rieron por el comentario. Era cierto, Hinata seguía enamorada del rubio, mas él parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. La pelirrosa se despidió y continuó andando hasta la Torre. Al entrar al despacho, se encontró con Kakashi, quien la miró detenidamente.

-Tsunade-sama, venía a entregar mi reporte del Escuadrón.

-No te preocupes por ello, Sakura. En este momento tenemos otra prioridad.

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Es sobre Akatsuki?

-Sakura… tú estabas presente cuando descubrimos la verdadera identidad de esos chicos. Sabes bien que no podemos ocultarlos, pero no sabemos a qué Aldea reportarlos –respondió Kakashi.

-Según lo que ellos nos mencionaron, no nos dirán nada sobre su lugar de origen ni el motivo por el cual han huido del mismo. Sin embargo… la cara de esa chica, se me hace conocida.

-Quizás sean espías, no estoy de acuerdo en dejarlos en el barrio Uchiha. Podrían ser de Akatsuki y realizar un golpe desde adentro –respondió molesta la chica.

-No, ellos no nos traicionarán. A pesar de todo, como medida de precaución, ya le pedí a Kakashi que revise todos los documentos de la Biblioteca y los Antiguos registros Ninja, quizás en ellos podamos encontrar la información que necesitamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, aún así, por sus habilidades, no puedo evitar igualar su nivel al de cualquier ANBU.

-Para mantenerlos vigilados, los asignaré a los Escuadrones 3 y 4. Espero que tú y Naruto puedan controlarlos. Deberán de ganarse su confianza, no se descuiden, ellos aún estarán a prueba, si notan cualquier actividad sospechosa, arréstenlos.

-Por mi parte, no hay inconveniente, pero Naruto es demasiado confiado y lo más seguro es que se descuide. Además, si están detrás de él, prácticamente se lo darían en bandeja de plata.

-Ese es mi temor, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más confiable que ustedes… –mencionó la Quinta, recargándose en sus manos.

-Además, no estarán solos, yo también los vigilaré. Y Shino ya tiene orden de que sus insectos no se separen de ellos en ningún momento –trató de tranquilizarlas Kakashi.

La Godaime extendió un sobre a Sakura, quien sabía que sería su próxima misión. Ella abrió el mismo y no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro al leer lo escrito. Trató de comprender porqué le asignaban la misión a ella, ya que cualquier jounin podía completarla.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Sakura, ya sé que podía encomendar a cualquier otro. Pero quiero que seas tú quien viaje hasta la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla y hables con la Mizukage, ella te entregará un pergamino y deberán de acompañarte esos chicos.

-Yo también iré, quizás así pueda despejar una duda que tengo respecto a ellos.

-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama, lo haré.

La chica salió de allí, algo incómoda con el hecho. Kakashi miró seriamente a Tsunade, puesto que, si algo llegase a ocurrir, ella debía de proteger a Konoha y a Naruto. Luego de que saliera del coma, le fue confiado nuevamente el título de Hokage, pero aún había sectores que se oponían, queriendo colocar al peliplata en su lugar. La Quinta sabía que debía tomar las mejores decisiones para proteger a Konoha y que, si algo llegase a ocurrir, Kakashi podría controlar la situación.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me dijiste? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, esos chicos no son espías. Ella es la que más llama mi atención, hay algo en su rostro que se me hace extrañamente familiar.

-Terada Akina… –murmuró leyendo el escrito que le dejara Kakashi- Sin embargo, el apellido Terada no es propio de Konoha. Estoy segura que no existe un clan del mismo, ni una rama importante.

-Por eso pensé que… quizás ése no sea su verdadero apellido…

Las palabras dichas por el jounin hicieron pensar a la rubia, quien le miró fijamente, sabiendo que era una posibilidad muy grande. Tomó un sorbo del té que tenía a un lado y respiró profundamente. En ese instante tocaron a la puerta y por la misma entró Shizume.

-Tsunade-sama, ellos ya están aquí –avisó.

-Hazlos pasar –ordenó la misma.

Yutaro y Akina penetraron en la habitación, sus rostros no reflejaban emoción alguna. Se sentaron esperando que la Godaime comenzara a hablar, ya que estaban sujetos a sus órdenes desde que había aceptado acogerlos. Los adultos intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que debían de inspirarles confianza.

-Katow Yutaro, Terada Akina, han venido a Konoha pidiendo protección, pero así como nosotros se las hemos otorgado, deseamos pedirles que se conviertan en Ninjas activos. De ahora en adelante pelearán por y para Konoha, sus habilidades serán usadas para protección de la misma, aún si debieran enfrentarse contra su propia Aldea, ¿están de acuerdo con lo anterior? Si su respuesta es afirmativa, serán integrados a un Escuadrón; pero de resultar negativa, Konoha se verá en la necesidad de reportarlos con el resto de los Kages.

-Estamos de acuerdo, nos uniremos a las fuerzas de Konoha –afirmó Yutaro.

-Sólo dígannos dónde y cuándo debemos de presentarnos. Acataremos las órdenes de cualquier superior.

-Serán asignados a los Escuadrone de los ANBU, que comandan Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, respectivamente.

-¿Nos separarán? –preguntó preocupada Akina.

-Por el momento.

-Me niego, permaneceremos juntos, como un equipo –respondió molesta la chica.

-Akina… no estamos en posición de negociar nada –dijo con seriedad el chico-. Acatamos sus órdenes, Tsunade-sama.

-Pero… -quiso objetar.

-ACATAMOS SUS ÓRDENES –recalcó Yutaro, callando a Akina.

-Estarán siendo vigilados el tiempo que se considere necesario. Si notamos cualquier movimiento sospechoso, no dudaremos en arrestarlos. Éstos son sus uniformes.

Los chicos tomaron su respectivo uniforme y máscara ANBU. Akina no ocultaba su enojo al ser separada de Yutaro.

-Katow Yutaro estará en el Escuadrón 4, bajo el mando de Haruno Sakura y Terada Akina en el Escuadrón 3, que comanda Uzumaki Naruto. Ambos deberán de reportarse en la Base ANBU mañana a primera hora, ya que serán encomendados a una misión bajo las órdenes de la capitana del Escuadrón 4.

-No me opongo a ello, Tsunade-sama, pero según sus propias palabras, estoy bajo el mando de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Así es… él no irá en esta ocasión, pero sí Hatake Kakashi, así que estarás bajo su supervisión.

-De acuerdo… -masculló molesta, saliendo con Yutaro.

-Ésta será una misión interesante… -finalizó el jounin.


	4. Un reencuentro no tan grato

Una explosión cercana le hizo salir del estupor en el que estaba. Mecánicamente miró a derecha e izquierda, tratando de localizar en ese momento a su contrincante. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos yacía en sus manos.

Sin embargo, no pudo saborear su victoria por mucho tiempo, ya que pronto otros ninjas aparecieron dispuestos a atacarla. Comenzó a defenderse usando jutsus sencillos, ahorrando así una gran cantidad de energía. Con su mirada trató de localizar al resto de sus compañeros. No muy lejos, Jūgo se defendía de unos clones, quienes se desintegraban casi al instante; Suigetsu, por su parte, usaba el agua como defensa y arma. El único ajeno a todo esto era Uchiha Sasuke, quien, a pesar de pelear con cinco contrincantes a la vez, esquivaba sus ataques sin dificultad alguna. Rodó los ojos al ver la poca concentración de su mentor, llegándose a cuestionar si en verdad se tomaba las cosas en serio.

Unos instantes después, ante ellos un ejército mal preparado de ninjas de bajo nivel, yacía inconsciente. Suigetsu y Jūgo no reflejaron emoción alguna, como si eso fuese de todos los días, mientras que el azabache simplemente se limitó a continuar con el viaje, prestando poca o nula atención al caminar, pisando a varios de los caídos.

Nadie comentó nada al respecto, era como si lo pasado hace segundos se hubiese borrado de sus recuerdos. Suigetsu comenzó a tomar agua de la cantimplora, más por calor que por cansancio. Jūgo le miraba con cierta malicia en los ojos, pero el otro parecía no darse cuenta, o al menos eso fingía.

No es que envidiara ello, pero eso era mejor al ser ignorado, ya que por su parte, Uchiha Sasuke había evitado hablarle e incluso mirarla en todo el camino, como si simplemente ella no estuviera allí. Soltó un suspiro para romper con el incómodo silencio, pero nadie la oyó o todos fingieron no hacerlo.

Quería preguntar porqué los habían atacado metros atrás, pero de seguro recibiría la misma contestación que antes: el país al que se dirigían se hallaba en guerra desde meses atrás, los cultivos y otras fuentes de ingreso habían sido dañados, fomentando el bandalismo.

Notó cómo Suigetsu cruzaba los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras admiraba el cielo azul que pendía sobre sus cabezas. Unas cuantas nubes blancas flotaban lentamente, dejando ver el reflejo de los rayos del sol en su base. El silencio era enorme ya que los pájaros habían huido luego de las primeras explosiones.

Comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados, como parecía que a nadie le importaba nada, decidió imitarlos.

-Apúrense, tenemos una cita con la Mizukage y no quiero hacerla esperar –gritó fríamente el Uchiha.

Los tres le siguieron de la manera más sumisa posible, Jūgo comenzó a patear una piedrecilla del camino para distraerse. Suigetsu miró detenidamente su sombra, como si no hubiera nada más interesante. El azabache, por su parte, no reflejaba emoción alguna en su rostro.

No le gustaba volver a tener a una mujer en su equipo, eso lo sabían todos. Cuando ella se había presentado ante él para ponerse bajo sus órdenes, al principio se había negado, pero ahora, muy a su pesar, hubo de aceptar su propuesta. No era una buena ninja, tampoco conocía mucho sobre las aldeas por las que pasaban, ni de política, su único punto fuerte era la cocina… bueno… no era su ÚNICO punto fuerte, también estaba "ese otro" por el cual le había permitido quedarse.

Lo único que le agradaba era que no se sentía atraída por él, ya que de ser así sería tan molesta como Karin. Caminó mirándola de reojo un par de veces, pero fuera de eso no le prestó más atención.

-Uchiha-sama… ¿falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino? –preguntó inocentemente, queriendo romper el hielo con ello.

-Falta lo que tenga que faltar… –respondió sin voltear a verla.

Los otros dos contuvieron una risita al ver su intento fallido. Ella se molestó por eso y les dedicó una mirada asesina, que ellos le devolvieron. Rodó nuevamente los ojos y suspiró… sería un largo camino.

* * *

Cansancio…

Era la única palabra que en ese momento venía a su mente luego de haber caminado durante más de cuatro horas en ese bosque sin nada más que ver que árboles. Ni un solo animal había parecido en todo el trayecto, excepto algunos insectos que pasaban volando cerca de su rostro.

De su mochila sacó una cantimplora y tomó un poco de agua, luego de lo cual le ofreció al azabache. Él aceptó y bebió del vital líquido. La pelirrosa no despegó los ojos de ambos, prestando especial atención a todos sus movimientos, mientras que a pocos metros Kakashi se había sentado sobre una roca mientras continuaba leyendo con gran interés un volumen verde.

-Terada… ¿cuál es tu propósito?

La pregunta les extrañó a todos. Tres pares de ojos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, pero su único ojo visible seguía clavado en la novela que sostenía entre las manos. Lentamente cambió de página y continuó leyendo, mas repitió lo dicho, ahora alzando la voz.

-¿Propósito? –cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

-En la vida… ¿por qué decidiste volverte una kunoichi? –dijo sin abandonar su lectura, prestando poca o nula atención a su alrededor.

-Quiero defender a todas aquellas personas que me importan, aún si para ello debo de sacrificar mi cuerpo y mente.

-Interesante… –continuó, ahora mirándola fijamente, aún con el libro abierto- Es una de las mejores razones que he oído.

Akina le sostuvo la mirada, fue un reto silencioso que duró unos segundos, pero que parecieron de piedra. Los otros dos les contemplaron un rato. Sakura estaba segura que Kakashi trataba de encontrar cualquier indicio extra sobre la identidad de la chica. Finalmente, el peliplata dirigió su visión al texto que aún tenía en sus dedos.

-Pero… al marcharse de su aldea ambos dejaron a todas esas personas, así que no eran tan importantes, ¿o no?

-Por favor… Hatake-sama… –trató de detenerlo Yutaro, pues sabía que Akina se sentiría mal si el peliplata seguía.

-Continuemos…

Kakashi se levantó y comenzó a andar, pasando muy cerca de la azabache, quien agachó la mirada y apretó los puños. Yutaro le miró unos segundos, indeciso entre confortarla o mostrarse indiferente para no herirla más. Por su parte, Sakura obtuvo un dato muy importante de esto que pensaba comunicarle a Tsunade en cuanto volvieran, aunque quizás su ex-sensei haría lo mismo.

-No quisimos hacerlo…–la contestación de ella fue clara y fuerte, frenando al jounin- pero Yutaro y yo no teníamos otra opción.

Sin agregar nada más alcanzó a su superior antes de que se perdiera de vista. Sakura y Yutaro le imitaron. Continuaron su camino sin decir palabra alguna. Horas después llegaban a su destino y, luego del aburrido protocolo, finalmente pudieron pasar a la oficina de la Mizukage.

-No esperaba que Tsunade enviara a un escuadrón ANBU, ¿qué se les ofrece? –preguntó curiosa al verles entrar.

Sakura se acercó al escritorio y, luego de hincarse en tierra, extendió el brazo derecho, ofreciendo un pergamino. La Kage lo tomó y desdobló, leyendo el mensaje de puño y letra de la Gondaime. Su frente se arrugó un poco y se dirigió al fichero que estaba detrás de ella. De allí sacó una pequeña caja roja cerrada con llave. Se sentó de nuevo, con un poco de chackra abrió la caja, de donde extrajo un pergamino.

-Tsunade siempre me da más trabajo. Aquí tienen.

Extendió el documento hasta Sakura, quien, al igual que los demás, usaba su máscara, protegiendo su identidad. Hicieron una última reverencia y salieron de allí sin pronunciar palabra alguna. En cuanto se marcharon, la Mizukage contempló su taza de te verde, en ella, una hoja flotaba suavemente; iba a tomar su pocillo cuando, repentinamente, la misma se hundió.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento… –murmuró.

Por su parte, los cuatro ANBU de Konoha ya se encontraban corriendo en los tejados con rumbo a la salida. Estaban a tan solo unos metros de la misma cuando, de pronto, Kakashi se paró de golpe.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Sakura.

-Sentí un débil aroma…

El peliplata se cortó un dedo y con las gotas de sangre invocó a Pakkun, el pequeño perro bostezó al ver a su amo. Parpadeó una o dos veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y contempló todo con mirada cansada.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? No me llamarías sino fuese algo importante –comentó.

-Quiero que rastrees el aroma de Uchiha Sasuke.

Pakkun y Sakura no comprendían del todo la orden dada. Mas como su amo no parecía estar bromeando, el pequeño perro obedeció, husmeando en el aire, aunque estaba seguro de no distinguir nada. Luego de unos segundos, el can dirigió su vista hacia el sur de la aldea.

-Estoy seguro de que el olor de Uchiha Sasuke está en esa dirección y, lo que es más interesante, es que… cada segundo es más fuerte. Él viene hacia acá.

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa tembló ligeramente ante la sola idea de que el azabache se encontrase a unos metros de distancia. Pero donde estuviera Taka siempre habría problemas, lo más seguro era que fueran tras la Mizukage, ya que Sasuke le tenía un profundo rencor tras su último enfrentamiento. Abandonó toda duda al entender la postura en que se encontraban.

-Escuchen, Akina, Yutaro, debemos de ir ante Taka, aun si esas no hayan sido nuestras órdenes. Debemos de alertar a la Mizukage y…

-Odio interrumpirla, capitana, pero… si alguien planeara un ataque contra un Kage, no actuaría de esta manera. Debería de presentarse en la noche y atacar con varios subordinados –la cortó Akina.

-Por otro lado, nadie se espera un ataque durante el día y si es un grupo pequeño, pueden infiltrarse fácilmente. Los Kages se confían en su guardia, lo que les puede volver más vulnerables –completó Yutaro.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, Kakashi? –preguntó Sakura.

-Debemos de ir a su encuentro –sentenció-. Pakkun, Akina, alerten a todos de un posible enfrentamiento. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

El can y la chica obedecieron, comenzando a correr a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Velozmente cruzaron los tejados de las casas más cercanas.

-_Es extraño. Nunca me confundo en los olores, pero… esta chica, tiene un aroma muy parecido a Sasuke. Me pregunto porqué. Únicamente olería así de ser una Uchiha, pero el clan fue disuelto hace catorce años. Eso es imposible _–pensó Pakkun durante el trayecto hasta la oficina de la Mizukage.

Por su parte, Kakashi y los demás tomaron el rumbo que el perro les había indicado. Minutos después, se encontraban cara a cara con el equipo Taka. Aunque esperaban pelear contra tres, se sorprendieron al descubrir que eran cuatro contrincantes.

-ANBU de Konoha, ¿no? Me pregunto qué hacen aquí –cuestionó Suigetsu-. Déjame pelear, Sasuke.

-Contrólate –contestó fríamente.

El azabache notó cómo los músculos de un ANBU se tensaban por sólo escuchar su voz. Tenía mucho que no veía esa reacción en nadie, sólo había una persona que actuaría así aún sin quererlo.

-Elijan un contrincante –ordenó.

De inmediato lanzó unos kunais a ese ANBU, llevándolo aparte el resto. Suigetsu se fue contra Yutaro, mientras que Jūgo y la kunoichi atacaron a Kakashi. El azabache estaba seguro de la identidad de quien se escondía bajo la máscara y no la desaprovecharía, después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus compañeros de equipo y tenía que darle una calurosa bienvenida a ella.

-Haz mejorado, Sakura –murmuró cerca de su oído-. Pero aún así… ¡no es suficiente!

Era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno deseaba usar otra técnica, sólo querían medir el poder del otro. La pelirrosa se contuvo de emitir sonido alguno, ya que cuando portaba esa máscara sus sentimientos no importaban. No importaba que hubiera abandonado (y traicionado) a Naruto y a ella. No importaba que hubiera atacado Konoha. No importaba que sus manos se mancharan con la sangre de decenas de civiles. No importaba que le quisiera todavía. No importaba nada. Lo único importante era mantenerse con el juicio claro para poderlo destruir.

Juntó chackra en un puño y lo dirigió contra él, mas lo esquivó con facilidad una y otra vez. Sonrió burlonamente al ver cómo se dejaba llevar por su ira en ese momento. Rápidamente miró el resto del campo de batalla, notando que los demás enfrentamientos eran muy parejos.

-¿Cómo está Naruto?

La pregunta, hecha con malicia mientras sonreía y le miraba a los ojos luego de detener uno de sus ataques, la sacó de sus casillas. Rápidamente se quitó la máscara con la mano derecha y la lanzó lejos. Su cabello rosado ondeó suavemente con una ráfaga de viento y los ojos jades se posaron en el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! –gritó colérica- ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarlo? ¡¿Cómo pudiste dañar a tu mejor amigo?

El grito de ella llamó la atención del resto de los contrincantes. Sonrió al ver todas las emociones de su rostro. Ella retomó la lucha, comenzando a atacar con chackra verde, a pesar de que era un ataque más poderoso, también era agotador. Eso le daba una gran ventaja, sólo tenía que esquivar los ataques hasta que ella se debilitara y aprovechar la oportunidad.

La kunoichi le agredió cegada por la ira, destruyendo árboles y rocas cercanos. Tenía que admitir que se había fortalecido y que probablemente era tan poderosa como Tsunade además de, ¿por qué negarlo?, competir con ella en el desarrollado físico. Quizás no era el momento para pensar en ello, pero definitivamente era una buena opción para el momento en que deseara restablecer a su clan, eso sino la mataba antes.


	5. Sorpresas y misterios

Frío… todo a su alrededor era frío. Sentía que se hundía lentamente en medio de una oscuridad, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Con pesadez abrió los ojos, sin distinguir nada a su alrededor. Lejanamente escuchó la cálida voz de Yutaro llamándole, pero no tenía fuerzas para ir detrás de ella.

Cuando al fin reaccionó se encontró de nuevo dentro de la batalla. Todo lo anterior había sido una ilusión, pero se sentía tan real que no pudo evitar caer dentro de ella. Observó cómo los enemigos se hacían cargo de los refuerzos que llevó consigo, derrotándolos sin esfuerzo alguno. Una mirada más detenida bastó para darse cuenta que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre su Capitana y ese otro ninja era personal.

Bajó del árbol en que se encontraba con la mitad del escuadrón que llevaba consigo; sin embargo, ella era la única que pudo desvanecer la ilusión creada. Sin que se diera cuenta, unos ojos carmín se centraron en ella.

-¡Yu…! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó luego de recordar que ya no tenían nombre.

-Sí –respondió, aún en batalla.

Una simple mirada y afirmación de la cabeza bastó para ponerse de acuerdo. Los chicos se posicionaron espalda con espalda y atacaron al mismo tiempo, con movimientos perfectamente coordinados, como si leyeran los pensamientos del otro.

-¡Jutsu de invocación del bosque número 21! –gritaron al unísono, posicionando las manos en perfecta sintonía- ¡ACTIVADO! ¡LIANAS!

Las ramas de un árbol comenzaron a moverse, aprisionando a Suigetsu entre ellas, quien sonrió burlonamente al ver el ataque tan débil, mas al querer perforarlo con su chackra no pudo, notando cómo las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle. Les miró colérico al darse cuenta que no era una técnica ordinaria, ya que recordó que necesitaron de cuatro manos para activarla.

-Interesante… siguen tan unidos como antes –murmuró la kunoichi que peleaba con Kakashi.

En un rápido movimiento, dejó a su contrincante a merced de Jūgo y lanzó una patada a Akina. La chica la esquivó y contraatacó con otra, tratando de no mover las manos o el jutsu se desvanecería. La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo dio inicio, sin que el resto interfiriera. Kakashi tenía curiosidad por la actitud de su contrincante, por lo que supo que le tenía rencor a Akina.

Por su parte, Yutaro identificó de inmediato el estilo de pelea. Sin vacilar se acercó a donde se hallaban las chicas y quitó la máscara de la integrante de Taka, descubriendo a una chica de corta cabellera azabache y ojos marrones, que le miró colérica. Sin embargo, al hacer esto el jutsu que aprisionaba a Suigetsu desapareció. El chico pensaba atacar al castaño, mas Kakashi se interpuso.

-A… Akako… -murmuró Terada.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? –preguntó pacientemente Yutaro.

Ella no respondió, simplemente estaba cegada por la rabia y atacó directamente al adolescente, quien evadió con gran sencillez los golpes, la desarmó y sujetó de los brazos, inmovilizándola. Como la tomase de las muñecas por detrás de la espalda, ella sólo le dirigió otra mirada llena de rencor, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

-Suéltala, Yutaro-kun… por favor… -pidió Akina.

El chico obedeció, mas el movimiento fue brusco, arrojándola al piso. La azabache quiso ayudar a su antigua amiga, pero ella golpeó la mano que le extendía para ayudar a pararla.

-¡No necesito nada de ustedes! –gritó- ¡No necesito nada de unos traidores!

-Akako-chan…

-¡No me digas así! ¡Entre tú y yo no hay nada! ¡No me hables como si aún pudiéramos ser amigas!

-¿Por qué dices eso? –cuestionó con tristeza.

-¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! ¡Abandonaron la Aldea aún cuando se les dijo que jamás salieran de ella! Akina… ¡tú bien sabías de mis sentimientos por Yutaro y aún así escapaste con él! –exclamó, soltando todo lo que callaba- A pesar de ello… ¡eso es poco en comparación con todo lo que provocaron!

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

-¡Mi padre… mi padre fue ejecutado!

El llanto de Akako comenzó a inundar el sitio, la noticia fue demasiado para los chicos, que se inmovilizaron. Los demás habían dejado de pelear por ver la confrontación que tenían ellos. Incluso Sakura y Sasuke dejaron de lado su batalla, ya que el pasado de la azabache llamaba su atención. Ahora, sin embargo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de la adolescente.

-¡No es cierto! –reaccionó por fin Akina- ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡El Comandante no puede estar muerto!

-¡Lo está! ¡Lo está! Yutaro… ¡tú sabías muy bien que al marcharse de la Aldea desobedecías a tu Superior! ¡Sabías que al hacerlo tu pecado se volvía el suyo! ¡El Comandante Ninja responde por todos sus hombres!

La chica hizo una pequeña pausa al no permitirle continuar el llanto. Yutaro le miró fijamente, aún incrédulo por las palabras dichas. Los demás estaban en una situación parecida.

-Y ustedes saben… que la traición… se paga con la muerte –las palabras salieron con esfuerzo, atorándose en la garganta-. Pero si los traidores huyeron, alguien debe de responder por ellos, aún cuando se les haya aplicado el Sello.

-No lo sabía… -dijo por fin el azabache.

-Tal vez porque hacía mucho que no ocurría –dijo con desprecio-. Los ancianos del Consejo hubieron de consultar el Código Ninja para saber qué hacer. Adivinen mi reacción cuando me enteré de la sentencia.

-Akako… -Akina trató de abrazarla, pero ella le rechazó.

-Sin embargo, no sólo era la muerte para el responsable, sino también la deshonra para toda su familia. Por ello a mi madre le cortaron el cabello en la Plaza, durante el informe semanal.

Todos en la Aldea sabían lo que simbolizaba el cabello corto en la mujer y la cabeza rapada del hombre. Aquellos que tuvieran esta marca distintiva eran tratados con desprecio por todos. Se les prohibía ir a ciertos lugares e incluso trabajar, orillándolos a morir de hambre al no obtener dinero. Sus bienes eran repartidos entre los demás y los esclavos que tenían se volvían a vender. No sólo eso, las adolescentes no podían contraer matrimonio, pues el apellido estaba manchado. Si antes el apellido Hayashibara era sinónimo de respeto y honor, ahora sólo significaba lo contrario.

-Por ello también marché de la Aldea, porque ya no tenía un sitio al cual llamarle hogar. Pero, si logro llevar a los verdaderos traidores, mi madre aún podrá ser aceptada.

-Pero… ¿qué hay de ti? –preguntó Yutaro- También desobedeciste las Leyes.

-Lo sé… si regreso me matarán… pero si los llevo, mi madre aún podrá sobrevivir –dijo segura.

-Akako… no hablarás en serio… -trató de convencerla su antigua compañera de juegos- Entiende que Yutaro y yo…

-¡Yutaro y yo! ¡Yutaro y yo! ¡Sólo piensas en ustedes! ¡No te importa el resto! ¡Al verme ni siquiera has preguntado por tus padres!

Era verdad, las palabras que había dicho eran verdad. Akina de pronto se sintió horrible. No sabía si sus padres habían corrido la misma suerte que el Comandante, pero temía oír la respuesta. El silencio fue interrumpido por un ruido seco: eran aplausos. Los adolescentes voltearon a ver a Sasuke, quien sonreía por la escena vista, a la vez que aplaudía con burla.

-Es realmente muy conmovedor este reencuentro, pero yo no vine a presenciar una trágica novela shojo. Lo que en verdad llama mi atención es que una simple chiquilla de unos 13 o 14 años haya roto con la ilusión de mi Sharingan. Incluso al legendario Hatake Kakashi le costó muchísimo escapar de la trampa de mi hermano –habló en voz alta, acercándose a Akina.

El azabache estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, cuando Yutaro se interpuso, sacando un kunai, amenazando al Shinobi con el mismo. Sasuke notó su mirada de ira y comprendió que ese era el punto débil del ninja, lo cual era un gran error. El manual ninja mencionaba en una de sus principales reglas: _esconde tus sentimientos, tus puntos débiles nunca deben de ser revelados al enemigo_. Y Yutaro lo había hecho. Para él lo más importante era Akina y viceversa.

-Jūgo, Suigetsu… –les llamó- Atáquenla.

Sin saber cómo exactamente, Akako sujetó a Yutaro, inmovilizándolo en un instante, mientras que el resto de Taka se fue en contra de la chica. Los ataques no eran sólo taijutsu, sino que ahora era enserio. Kakashi y Sakura iban a intervenir, pero Sasuke los detuvo. Instantes después, la azabache terminó con cortaduras en el cuerpo, de las cuales chorreaba sangre. El azabache no sabía cómo ayudarla, jamás creyó que Akako pudiera frenarlo, pero así había sido. Quizás durante el tiempo que estuvo con el Uchiha se había fortalecido, sólo así explicaba su gran avance.

Cuando finalmente comprobó que no podría defenderse, Sasuke llegó a su lado y, sonriendo victoriosamente, la cargó sin esfuerzo. Yutaro estaba perplejo, no se podía mover mientras Akako le detuviera y aún después de que le soltó el dolor en sus músculos le impidió realizar movimientos bruscos.

El peliplata y la ANBU iban a detenerlos cuando Akako posicionó las manos, creando una densa niebla en la cual desaparecieron. Se miraron confusos sin saber qué hacer, pero incluso Pakkun no pudo encontrar su rastro por más que olfateó.

-Es inútil… -murmuró el azabache, sentado en el pasto- Nosotros le llamamos Niebla del Vacío, porque se traga todo: los sonidos, las figuras y el aroma. Aunque puede parecer que sólo dura segundos, la verdad es que también afecta el sentido de percepción. Puede que ya pasara una hora, pero nosotros no lo notamos.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? –cuestionó la pelirrosa.

-Porque las técnicas que emplea Akako son de mi aldea. Sin embargo, está prohibido que una mujer se transforme en ninja, esa fue la razón por la que Akina y yo huimos. Akako debió de robar un pergamino de técnicas avanzadas y durante toda la batalla nos hizo creer que era débil –explicó tranquilamente.

-Tu Aldea, ¿al fin nos dirás de dónde vienen? –le interrogó molesta.

-No… -murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¡Piensa que mientras más hablamos ellos escapan con tu amiga! –gritó molesta.

-¡Ella no es mi amiga! –le contestó.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Kakashi- ¿Qué es Akina para ti?

-Es el regalo de la Diosa del Río.

Los ANBU le miraron confundidos, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Yutaro se puso en pie y sacó un pergamino de su portakunai, en donde se apreciaban los antiguos límites de Konoha, con una vara señaló el río que la rodeaba.

-_Hace mucho tiempo_ –comenzó a narrar-_, una pareja muy respetada de nuestra Aldea deseaban tener una hija cuya belleza se equiparara a una flor en primavera. Ellos le pidieron a la Diosa del Río que concediera su deseo. "Les daré una hermosa niña", fue su respuesta, "pero a cambio de ello, ¿qué me darán?" El matrimonio respondió que cualquier cosa que deseara. La Diosa exigió que la Aldea se mantuviera incomunicada del resto para conservar a la niña pura, pues sería engendrada en su seno. Cuando finalmente la Aldea fue olvidada por las otras, la Diosa llamó a la pareja. "Su sueño será cumplido, de mis aguas brotará una niña cuya belleza no se marchitará mientras permanezca en la Aldea". Pero… el tiempo había transcurrido y cuando por fin la niña fue concedida, el matrimonio tenía varias décadas de casados. Ellos habían tardado demasiado en cumplir con lo requerido. Sin embargo, le dieron amor hasta el final de sus días. Al ver la Diosa la triste conclusión, decidió llevarse a su hija, con la promesa de regresarla algún día. "__**Akina**__, ese será su nombre", prometió._

-¿Estás tratando de decirnos que ella es la hija de una Diosa? –preguntó Sakura.

-No… -respondió él- Al menos yo no creo la leyenda, sólo la conté para que puedan entender lo que les diré. Cuando tenía 5 años mi padre me dijo que yo sería el Guardián de la Hija de la Diosa. No entendía a qué se refería, pero desde entonces estuve siempre cerca de Akina; fue en aquel tiempo cuando me enteré que ella llegó en una cesta hasta la orilla de la Aldea, allí la encontró Hayashibara-sensei, el padre de Akako.

-¿Estás tratando de decir…? –interrogó Kakashi, adivinando el rumbo de todo esto.

-De acuerdo a la humedad y durabilidad del junco, así como las corrientes presentadas ese año, estoy seguro de que provenía de Konoha –explicó.

Kakashi y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de asombro, corroborando sus sospechas. Yutaro les observó unos minutos antes de continuar.

-En la Aldea todos protegían a Akina por la antigua leyenda, así que la cesta y manta que la envolvían ese día quedaron bajo el cuidado de Hayashibara-sensei. Como yo era su Guardián pude ver los objetos. Yo traje a Akina a Konoha para que se integrara al que en otro tiempo fue su hogar. Porque, en la manta estaba bordado lo que parecía ser el distintivo de su clan…

**o0o**

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas; lo único que podía distinguir era que alguien la cargaba entre el ramaje de los árboles. El hombre era fuerte y despedía un aroma embriagador que la hizo hundir el rostro en su pecho. Sin embargo, al observar por encima de su hombro, observó un extraño dibujo en la espalda de su ropa.

-¿Un… abanico? –murmuró antes de caer dormida.


	6. Recordar no siempre es dulce

Cientos o miles, francamente no podía decirlo. No era muy bueno al momento de calcular el número de fragmentos en que se había transformado la piedra frente a sus ojos, con tan sólo un golpe de parte de la pelirrosa. Se sentó bajo un árbol, siendo arropado por su sombra, en espera de que se tranquilizara para poder hablar con ella. Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que explicase todo a los ANBU, esperando tuvieran un plan de acción. De cualquier manera, a pesar de que ellos se opusieran a buscar a esos hombres, él se haría cargo de todo.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? –preguntó por fin la chica.

-Una hora con 54 minutos… –fue la respuesta de Kakashi, quien leía tranquilamente su libro.

-De acuerdo a la velocidad promedio de un ninja que carga a alguien de la complexión de Akina, deben de estar a 38.5 Km de aquí, suponiendo que no hagan paradas –completó el azabache.

-Tenemos que volver con Tsunade –explicó el peliplata-. Debemos de entregar el pergamino y rendir un informe de la misión.

-Ya no soy tu alumna, no estoy bajo tus órdenes. Vuelvan ustedes, yo iré tras Sasuke y esta vez... le llevaré a Konoha –dijo, sin mirarles.

-Pero sigo siendo tu superior… –mencionó el ANBU, cerrando el libro- Estás involucrada sentimentalmente en esto, por ello lo aconsejable sería que no formaras parte de…

Él se calló al notar que lágrimas cristalinas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos del color del jade. Se talló las sienes, tratando de encontrar la mejor opción. Llamó al pequeño perro y acercó a Sakura, quitándole el pergamino de las manos, mismo que entregó a Pakkun.

-Dáselo a Tsunade, explícale también todo lo que ocurrió. Nosotros iremos tras Taka –explicó, a lo que el can asintió, partiendo de inmediato.

-Hatake-sama… comprendo que ahora no sea de su confianza, pero… le ruego me permita ir con ustedes –pidió Yutaro, postrándose en tierra.

-Supongo que… a pesar de que nos negáramos, tú lo harías por tu propia cuenta… –murmuró, rascándose la barbilla- Además, tenemos órdenes de vigilarlos, entenderás que debemos cumplirlas.

La pasividad en el hombre desconcertó un poco al azabache, quien no entendía cómo podía comportarse así a pesar de recientemente haber tenido un pelea, en la que no habían salido victoriosos. En contraste con él, el peliplata simplemente revolvió los cabellos de Sakura, dándole a entender con ello que todo estaría bien. Ella, al notar esto, tomó del suelo la máscara que se quitase anteriormente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó su ex-mentor, mirándole.

En respuesta, quebró con ambas manos lo que sostenía.

-Si iré tras Sasuke, lo haré como Sakura, no como un ANBU.

Minutos después, ella usaba de nuevo su típica ropa, habiéndose quitado el traje de los ANBU, sólo los hombres lo portaban ahora. Comenzaron a correr por encima de las ramas en dirección a donde Yutaro les conducía, ya que había activado un jutsu de rastreo, puesto que incluso los insectos de Shino habían perdido el rastro de Akina.

Las ramas bajo sus pies comenzaban a quebrarse, ya que la pelirrosa las pisaba con fuerza debido a su enojo. Trataba de poder distinguir con sus propios ojos el camino azul que describiese el chico, sin éxito alguno. Por su mente pasaron recuerdos de todo lo vivido con el antiguo Equipo 7. Se había vuelto a comportar como una niña, no había actuado con madurez, no había actuado como Ninja médico, no había actuado como ANBU, ni como la alumna de la legendaria Sannin.

Apretó los puños molesta, sabiendo que en parte tenía algo de culpa. Kakashi notó su ensimismamiento, por lo que retrasó su paso hasta quedar al mismo que el de ella. Notó cómo sus cabellos de un color rosa eran movidos grácilmente por el viento, contrastando con la brusquedad de sus pies.

-Sakura… –le llamó suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi? ¿Vienes a regañarme? Perdona por ser tan débil… –le contestó sin ánimos.

-No es así… por algo eres Capitana de tu escuadrón… sólo… debes de concentrarte… o… ¿acaso aún no olvidas a Sasuke?

La pregunta formulada débilmente por el hombre repercutió en ella. Notó cómo volvía a adelantarse hasta llegar junto a Yutaro, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía, por lo que no pudo escuchar lo sostenido por ambos. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron al notar lo que había causado. De pronto, el cielo se oscureció y una fina lluvia comenzó a caer. Lentamente aumentó hasta transformarse en tormenta, por lo que hubieron de refugiarse en una cueva cercana.

Los rayos iluminaban el cielo, mientras que el sonido de los truenos retumbaba en la oscuridad. Como parecía que la tempestad no se calmaría pronto, los tres ninjas decidieron ir hasta el fondo de la caverna, que estaba completamente seca, aunque algo fría. Kakashi sacó un pergamino, que roció con un misterioso polvo, comenzando a prender, sin quemar el papel, algo muy utilizado durante largos viajes.

-Lo mejor será descansar, con la lluvia no podré seguir el rastro –expresó Yutaro, acostándose dispuesto a dormir.

-Además, ellos no avanzarán, también debieron de detenerse –completó Kakashi, tratando de calmar a la pelirrosa con esta explicación.

El ANBU imitó al otro, esperando poder descansar, para enfrentarse a Taka en cuanto se encontraran. Sin embargo, la chica no pudo hacerlo. Durante el trayecto pensó en lo dicho por el peliplata. Creía que todo lo referente a Sasuke Uchiha era cosa del pasado, que solamente podía aludir a ello como el primer amor de una niña, pero nada más. Ahora… no estaba segura de ello. Abrazó sus piernas, queriendo darse seguridad con ello, sin conseguirlo. Notó los contornos de ambas figuras, acostadas a unos pasos de sí. El sonido de la lluvia era lo único en ese momento, junto con alguno que otro rayo.

-Kakashi… sé que estás despierto… –murmuró suavemente, mirando el techo.

No recibió respuesta alguna, volteó a verle, pero sólo distinguió su espalda. Ella suspiró al notar que estaba molesto. Contempló a Yutaro, pero él ya dormía, parecía que se había puesto en alguna especie de hibernación, ya que su cuerpo estaba muy frío. Sabía que algunos ninjas recurrían a estos estados para ahorrar chackra y acumularlo para la siguiente pelea, aunque nunca había podido comprobarlo. Un mechón escapó de su cabello, volviendo a colocarlo en su sitio.

-Kakashi… yo…

-Comprendo… –le interrumpió la gruesa voz de él- No es necesario que expliques nada.

No podía, simplemente no podía soportar que él le tratase tan fríamente. Tampoco podía permitirse volver a ser la misma chiquilla de antes, aquella que sólo lloraba por lo impotente que era. Lentamente se acercó hasta él, colocando su mano en el hombro del peligris, él se giró para contemplarla, perdiéndose en esos orbes verdes.

Kakashi se enderezó; sin decir palabra alguna la chica le besó aún por encima de la máscara, pidiéndole perdón por su reacción. ¿Cuánto hace que salían? Francamente no podía saberlo, quizás tres meses, quizás cuatro. Finalmente se había dado otra oportunidad de dejar el pasado donde debía de estar: atrás. Fue su sensei el único que había estado allí para ella cuando Sasuke e incluso Naruto le dejaron por irse a entrenar, a mejorar. Ella también fue instruida por un Sannin, pero, a diferencia de ellos, no dejó la Aldea, no dejó a sus amigos. El peliplata fue el único que se quedó a su lado, el único.

Comprendía lo que sentía y también se decía que no podía cambiar los sentimientos de la joven. No podía competir contra el Uchicha, siempre viviría bajo su sombra. Pero… ¿acaso no tenía él también derecho de enamorarse? Porque así se sentía: enamorado. Fue muy difícil para él aceptar que, a pesar de las barreras de la edad y el complejo profesor-alumna, en verdad había llegado a amarla.

Se separaron lentamente, sólo lo suficiente para permitirse bajar la máscara, pudiendo unir sus labios sin impedimento alguno. El beso fue suave, lento, tierno… cada uno parecía calcular el terreno antes de pisar, ella al no estar completamente segura de sus sentimientos, y él al no querer ilusionarse con un amor que no podía ser.

-Kakashi… –dijo por lo bajo apenas se separaron- Perdona… ya no tendré dudas… en cuanto regresemos a Konoha le diré a Tsunade… le diremos… informaremos de nuestro noviazgo, me cansé de escondernos.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó, acariciando su barbilla- Sabes lo que todo eso implicaría… en especial cómo reaccionará Naruto…

-Él sabe que sólo puedo quererlo como a un hermano… además, son muy pocas las misiones en las que estamos juntos, y casi inexistentes aquellas en las que sólo somos nosotros -explicó.

El ANBU sonrió, volviendo a besarle, degustando sus labios con sabor a cerezo. Ella enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de su ex-maestro, correspondiéndole. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el estar junto a él, saber que tenía algo a lo cual aferrarse, le daba valor, energía, ánimos. Porque no importaba nada cuando estaban juntos, simplemente era agradable la compañía del otro.

Finalmente la tormenta cesó, Yutaro abrió los ojos, dispuesto a continuar. Al buscar a sus compañeros con la mirada no pudo evitar sonreír por la escena. Kakashi se había quedado dormido sentado junto a la pared, con Sakura recargándose en su hombro izquierdo. Ambos parecían dormir tan apaciblemente que, por un momento, no quiso despertarlos.

Instintivamente recordó las veces en que Akina también durmiese sobre uno de sus hombros y su rostro se ensombreció; se acercó hasta la pareja, moviéndola suavemente para terminar con su sueño. Lentamente abrieron los ojos, aún adormecidos. Sin decir palabra alguna se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a continuar con su recorrido.

**o0o**

No entendía el porqué, no entendía cómo, simplemente… simplemente había soñado con ella. Quizás se debía a que recién se habían encontrado. Pero… ello no justificaba nada. Admitía sentir cierta nostalgia al recordar al Equipo 7, pero nada más. Naruto y ella siempre habían estado allí para él y por su parte correspondió marchándose detrás de Orochimaru, dándoles la espalda, traicionándolos.

La cabaña en la cual se encontraban en esos instantes no era muy espaciosa, apenas contaba con dos recámaras, un baño y una cocina-comedor. Estar parado junto a la ventana, contemplando el débil caer de la lluvia, le relajaba. Dirigió su mirada hasta la cama en la cual permanecía inconsciente la adolescente que llamaba tanto su atención. Apenas hubo despertado cuando decidió ir a verla, cerciorándose de que no había huido. Akako estaba con ella, cuidándola cuando penetró en el cuarto, corriéndola de inmediato.

Ahora, a solas, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien más aparte de él pudiese haber escapado de la masacre de hace 14 años. Estaba seguro de que Itachi jamás se habría compadecido de nadie más que no fuese su hermano, por lo que la duda seguía latente en su cabeza.

Se sentó en la silla libre a un lado de la cama, esperando reaccionase en cualquier momento. Tapó su rostro con ambas manos, incómodo con la situación. Aún recordaba el momento en que una kunoichi se presentó ante él para informarle de otra sobreviviente de los Uchiha. Al principio no le creyó, mas, cuando ella le mostró la manta con el abanico bordado, las dudas se esfumaron. Además, el ver cómo rompía su Sharingan con relativa facilidad, demostraba que sus habilidades estaban por encima de las del resto.

Maquinalmente recordó a cierta chica que siempre había querido superarse para demostrarles a todos que no era una molestia y que podría convertirse en una poderosa kunoichi, pero… especialmente, quería demostrarle a ÉL que valía más, que era un integrante valioso del Equipo.

Dirigió su mano hasta su ropa, de donde sacó una antigua fotografía arrugada. En ella, un sensei de melena desordenada y gris, con un semblante apacible, posaba con tres niños; uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio; otro, azabache y, en el centro, una niña de extraña cabellera rosa, sonreía.

Frunció el seño, no entendiendo cómo era posible que aún conservara eso. La foto entre sus manos confirmaba que en otro tiempo tuvo algo llamado "amigos", y es que ahora no podía nombrarles así luego de lo mal que se había portado con ellos. ¡Qué le pasaba! ¿Acaso se sentía nostálgico? ¡No era posible! ¡Simplemente el volver a contemplar esos ojos jade bastó para aturdirle!

Guardó el objeto, tratando de despejar su mente y entonces… recordó cómo ese chico había protegido a la joven a su lado. Se preguntó una y mil veces el porqué de su reacción. Él demostró no vacilar al momento de interponerse entre su presencia y la de la azabache. Instintivamente recordó la ocasión en que hiso lo mismo por cierta pelirrosa durante los exámenes chunnin en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Se levantó de su asiento, no pudiendo soportarlo más. Debía de despejarse antes de que su mente le jugase otra broma. Salió de la habitación con órdenes expresas de que vigilasen a la chica, llevándosela si lo consideraban necesario. Abrió la puerta de entrada y se dirigió al bosque, dispuesto a dar un pequeño paseo.

Ya la lluvia había cesado, por lo mismo el paisaje ante sus ojos parecía más tranquilo y lleno de vida que antes. La hierba mojada bajo sus pies indicaba que las plantas estaban agradecidas a las nubes, mientras que algunas flores se abrían para indicar su retribución al cielo. Miró molesto esto, ya que nunca fue muy afecto a la Naturaleza; el trino de un ave le hizo girar la cabeza, indeciso sobre si era un animal o un ninja que imitaba su sonido. Sin embargo, ala notar que un pajarillo piaba en un nido situado en la copa de un árbol, guardó el kunai que sacara instantes atrás. Sus ojos se posaron en unas marcas en el tronco.

¿Por qué de pronto todos los recuerdos le golpeaban? Esas marcas eran idénticas a las que, en otro tiempo, él y Naruto hacían al intentar escalar por los árboles, usando sólo su chackra en la planta de los pies.

Sin aviso alguno, un kunai pasó a milímetros de su rostro, al dirigir sus ojos hacia la fuente de ese ataque, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con Sakura, quien le miraba molesta, usando ahora otra ropa. Sabía que la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse no sería amigable: la chica usaba la banda en la frente.

-Parece que eres mejor rastreando que peleando –atacó.

-Al menos no me escondo detrás de mi grupo –dijo seriamente-. Prepárate, Uchiha, esta vez no me limitaré, pelearé en serio.

-Eso esperaba –sonrió.

La pelirrosa calculó antes de comenzar el ataque, esperando que fuese él para así poder saber a lo que se enfrentaba. Parecía que él tenía el mismo pensamiento, por lo que se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos. Finalmente, pareció que se decidieron, acometiendo al unísono. Como resultado, una gruesa nube de polvo se levantó, sin que pudiera distinguirse nada por unos segundos.


	7. Enemigos y aliados

**Sí, ya sé que ha sido mucho el tiempo en que no he actualizado, pero estuve hablando con una chica que me animó a hacerlo y le prometí continuar el resto de mis historias lo más pronto posible ^^**

**No me sorprendería que me quisieran matar u_uU pero aún así, espero les guste el capítulo. Por cierto... espero hacer un corto de Train Heartnet, de Black Cat por su cumpleaños este 23 de abril ^w^**

**¡Comenten, por favor!  
**

* * *

Dirigió su mano hasta la herida en su hombro izquierdo, de la cual chorreaba la tibia sangre. Sus ojos rojos le miraron coléricos, ella simplemente sonrió de medio lado. No podía, se negaba a aceptar que hubiese mejorado tanto. Sabía que Tsunade alardeaba con el resto de los Kages acerca de su discípula, pero nunca creyó del todo los rumores que circulaban alrededor de su monstruosa fuerza y grandes habilidades. En cuanto al físico… bueno, en eso sí se habían quedado cortos.

-¿Sorprendido, Uchiha? –le hizo burla.

-¿Ahora ya no soy "Sasuke-kun"? –contraatacó.

-Eso fue hace mucho… no pienso repetir ese error –dijo con desprecio.

La pelirrosa lanzó otro kunai, que fue repelido de inmediato por otro igual, sin embargo, cuando volteó a verla ella no estaba allí. Miró en todas direcciones, con ayuda del sharingan. Podía sentir varias corrientes de chackra que le rodeaban, seguro de que eran clones, puesto que apenas pesaban la mitad de Sakura.

Grande fue su asombro cuando todas ellas se acercaron corriendo, comenzando a describir un perfecto círculo a su alrededor. Sus ojos no podían seguirlas a todas, eran demasiado rápidas. Sólo debía de localizar aquella que era la verdadera y atacarla. Agudizó su oído, esperando percibir cualquier indicio de su presencia en las copas de los árboles. Pronto escuchó el viento al ser cortado por una cuchilla, lanzando un kunai para detener aquello que se dirigía a él. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el arma estalló en una nube de humo, revelando ahora a la chica que tanto buscara, quien tomó su instrumento y lo usó en su ayuda.

El resto de sus clones posicionaron las manos, activando un Sello que le impidió moverse, al mismo tiempo la pelirrosa colocaba el kunai en su cuello, sonriendo victoriosa.

-Felicidades –comentó divertido-. Caí en tu trampa.

Sakura desapareció, dejando en su lugar un tronco antes de que la lluvia de agujas zen la atravesaran, aunque quien sí las recibió fue el azabache, quien a su vez reveló a una figura de paja.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Deja de usar viejos trucos y muéstrate! –gritó a la mitad del claro.

-Fuiste tú la primera en utilizar el Jutsu de sustitución –le apremió él, saliendo detrás de un árbol, con algunos rasguños.

Ella sonrió, era muy divertido, debía admitirlo. La pelea era pareja, pero aún así sentía que algo estaba mal. Ni Kakashi ni Yutaro habían salido de la cabaña en donde se encontrara Akina, tampoco algo indicaba que en ese momento se enfrentaran a Taka. Sasuke notó que los ojos de ella miraron varias veces en dirección opuesta, por lo que definitivamente planeaba algo.

-Debí suponerlo… –masculló, corriendo en dirección a la cabaña.

-¡Alto, Uchiha! –se interpuso la pelirrosa- Esta batalla aún no termina.

-Entonces haré que termine –murmuró, mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, una explosión les hizo virarse. Las llamas consumían el sitio en donde Akina se encontrara. Corrieron en esa dirección, sólo para notar que una sombra salía de entre el fuego, en sus brazos cargaba a la azabache, demasiado débil para notar qué pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Madara! –gritó Sasuke- ¡Maldito! ¡Déjala!

-¿O qué? –sonrió triunfante- ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir otra Uchiha?

-¡Bastarlo, suéltala! –rugió Sakura.

-Itachi sabía que no podía perdonar a nadie… pero ahora le agradezco… –dijo para sí- La sangre de este Clan es demasiado poderosa como para dejarla perderse.

-¡Te dije que la bajes! –atacó el azabache, con un Jutsu de fuego.

La llamarada iba directa a ellos, pero Madara pudo regresarla con una sola mano, atacando a Sasuke, quien se quitó antes de que su propio ataque le dañara. El hombre sonrió satisfecho. Sakura comprendía que si Akina quedaba en manos de Madara los resultados serían catastróficos.

-Madara, que sea yo por ella… –ofreció el azabache.

Hubo un inmenso silencio, sin que ninguno de los allí presentes pudiera explicar si lo escuchado había sido correcto. Incluso para Sasuke era realmente difícil creerlo, a pesar de que fuera su boca quien lo pronunciara.

-Sasuke, a pesar de ser una oferta tentadora, en verdad la rechazo y ahora, más convencido que antes –inició Madara, sonriendo ampliamente-. Tú mismo te das cuenta de la gran importancia que representa para nuestro Clan el que una chica por cuyas venas corre sangre Uchiha esté aún con vida. En sus genes aún hay kekegenkais que incluso me pueden estar vedados a mí y, odio admitirlo, podría volverse mucho más poderosa que yo con el correcto entrenamiento.

-¡Antes tendrás que quitármela! –corrió Sakura hasta él, con el kunai en la mano.

El hombre lanzó un ataque, repeliendo a Sakura, quien salió disparada varios metros, estampándose contra Sasuke. Una lluvia de agujas zen cayó sobre ellos, sin que pudieran evitarla.

-Les agradezco, su pequeña pelea me fue de mucha utilidad, ya que ambos consumieron gran parte de sus reservas de chackra, incluso un ataque tan sencillo ha sido capaz de lastimarlos. Por cierto, si piensan cargar con tan valiosa joya, asegúrense de cuidarla correctamente. Sólo hube de usar un jutsu prohibido para inmovilizar a todos –se burló, antes de partir con la chica en brazos.

-Uchiha, estamos en problemas –murmuró la pelirrosa, intentando pararse.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ese desgraciado usará el poder de mi propia sangre y la pondrá en nuestra contra! –gritó molesto, agarrando su hombro izquierdo, de donde sangraba abundantemente.

-Guarda fuerzas, Uchiha –le apremió la ANBU.

-¡¿Cómo pudo llevársela? ¡Se supone la cuidaban!

-Aunque no me guste, tendremos que hacer equipo –le miró la chica.

-Claro… como si consintiera ello –sonrió maliciosamente de lado.

-¡Tú mismo sabes la gran arma que podría considerarse esa chica! Por cierto… se llama Akina…

-No… –murmuró él.

-¿Qué? –le miró sin entenderle.

-Su verdadero nombre es Amaya… Uchiha, Amaya…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió.

-Pedí a un espía en Konoha que investigara un poco, lo cual no fue difícil. Deberían de reforzar la seguridad de la Biblioteca y los registros –se burló.

-Guárdate las sugerencias para después –se cruzó de brazos.

-Su familia era cercana a la mía, en la fecha de la matanza Uchiha ella aún era una bebé. Pese a ello, reconozco que su rama es una de las más importantes, en realidad, su padre fue un gran ANBU, aunque dudo mucho que se hallen registros de él, la mayoría de los documentos relacionados fueron destruidos poco después.

-Al parecer, sabes mucho, Uchiha.

-Lo más importante es que Madara tiene razón, la rama perteneciente a su familia está muy ligada con los Hyuga, lo que les otorga kekegenkais únicos. Si Madara… si Madara…

-Piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así? Si Madara logra embarazarla… ese bebé sería demasiado poderoso.

Los dos se miraron seriamente, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto, no sólo eso, sino que la chica aún no alcanzaba todo su potencial, sumado a la idea de haber aprendido nuevas técnicas en el sitio donde hubo de pasar los primeros años de su vida. Tenían que hablar con Yutaro antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Rápidamente llegaron hasta lo que quedaba de la cabaña, encontrando allí sólo algunos maderos quemados y a los chicos en mal estado.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron permitir que ese infeliz se la llevara? –gritó el azabache.

-Sasuke… –le llamó quedamente Kakashi.

-¡Son unos…!

-¡Basta, Uchiha! Con gritos no se soluciona nada, debemos de organizar un escuadrón de búsqueda y rescate, ahora mismo no podemos rechazar ninguna ayuda. Y lo que es más importante: debemos de hacerlo en absoluta discreción, si cualquier otra Aldea se entera de la sobrevivencia de otra Uchiha, son capaces de enviar ANBU por ella, lo cual complicaría la misión.

-¿Y quién te nombró la líder? –sonrió con burla- Hasta donde sé, Kakashi sigue siendo tu superior, ¿no deberías de respetarlo?

-Sakura es un ANBU capaz de dar órdenes –respondió el peliplata.

-O en otras palabras, te molesta tomar el liderazgo por temor a perder a más hombres en batalla, ¿no? –se burló.

-¡CÁLLATE! –le gritó la pelirrosa- Yutaro, necesito que rastrees nuevamente a Akina.

El chico, visiblemente herido, asintió. Sakura corrió a su encuentro para atraparlo antes de que se desplomara, ante el asombro de los demás, pues parecían no haberlo notado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yutaro? Esas heridas no son tan graves –inquirió Akako.

-Tus reservas de chacra son débiles, pero no lo perdiste durante una pelea, Madara nos inmovilizó, ¿qué ocurrió, Yutaro? –cuestionó Kakashi.

-¡Idiota! ¡Practicaste el Sello en Akina!, ¿no es cierto? –le miró molesta Akako.

-¿A qué sello te refieres? –ahora se interesó Sasuke.

-En nuestra aldea se practica un sello para evitar que reveles información al enemigo o que ésta te sea arrebatada, cuando Yutaro la aplicó, con ello también hizo que ambos estén más conectados. Si a ello le sumamos que le colocó un jutsu de rastreo desde que éramos niños, el resultado es un gran consumo de chacra… ¡¿tan importante es ella para ti, idiota? –comenzó a sollozar la chica- ¡Tú bien sabes que no puedes utilizar tantas técnicas en una sola persona porque eso puede llevarte a la muerte por debilidad!

-Yutaro, ¿qué cantidad de chacra consumes al rastrear a Akina? –preguntó Sakura.

-No es importante… protegeré a Akina… –se enderezó el chico, llegando junto a la azabache- Akako… perdona por nunca enamorarme de ti, como lo hubiesen querido nuestros padres.

-Antes de iniciar este rastreo, será mejor que Sakura te ayude –se rascó la nuca el peliplata.

-No es necesario, Hatake-sensei, puedo hacerlo yo mismo, simplemente alentaré mi frecuencia cardiaca.

-Yutaro… kun…

Ante la mirada de los demás, el chico colocó una mano en su nuca, saliendo de él un brillo azul, con lo cual sus heridas sanaron. Sin embargo, en Akako seguía habiendo una mirada preocupada.

-Sasuke, no esperas que unamos fuerzas con ellos, ¿verdad? –se quejó Suigetsu.

-Por ahora deberemos de hacerlo… pero en cuanto tengamos a la chica, ya saben qué hacer –murmuró para Taka, evitando que Akako oyera-. Además, me interesa mucho aprender las técnicas que esos chicos traen de su Aldea, estoy seguro de que nos serán más útiles que esa mocosa.

-De acuerdo, primero debemos de pensar adónde llevarían a Akina –preguntó en voz alta la pelirrosa.

-Eso es sencillo –sonrió ligeramente Kakashi-. Hay un sitio al cual los Uchiha iban en la luna llena, ya que ése es el momento del mes en que sus energías eran más fuertes: el Templo de la Luna en la Isla Creciente.

-Recuerdo haber ido hace años, pero está a varios días de viaje –mencionó Sasuke.

-Sí, y la luna llena es en 6 días –agregó Jūgo.

-Madara también sabe que tiene el tiempo contado, lo más seguro es que tome el Paso Zennin –aclaró Sasuke.

-Quizás allí podremos interceptarlo, antes de que sea muy tarde. Estoy segura que utilizará un jutsu de amnesia para consolidar sus planes –aclaró Sakura.

-No, ésa no es la manera de actuar de Madara, él tratará de enfocar los sentimientos de la chica en el camino que desee, lo más probable es que la ponga en contra nuestra –aclaró el Uchiha.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos, de esta manera podremos atacar con mayor precisión –ideó un plan el peliplata, comenzando a trazar en el suelo con una vara-. Si nos dividimos en tres grupos, nuestra efectividad aumentará considerablemente.

-Somos 3 shinobis de Konoha y 4 de Taka –hizo cuentas Sakura.

-Iré con Sakura –sonrió Sasuke altanero.

-No lo creo –le hizo frente Kakashi.

-Ya no es tu pequeña alumna, Kakashi, ella puede cuidarse sola –le miró prepotente.

-Kakashi, está bien –le tranquilizó Sakura-, iré con él. Uchiha, te arrepentirás de tu elección. Yutaro irá con Suigetsu; Kakashi, Jūgo y Akako conformarán el tercer equipo.

-Estoy cansado de tus órdenes –se quejó Suigetsu.

-¡Basta! –le miró molesto Sasuke- Por el momento uniremos fuerzas, pero eso no indica que nos agrade la idea. Debemos de llegar antes de que Madara pretenda concebir un descendiente en el vientre de esa chica.

-¿Qué? –le miró sorprendido Yutaro.

-No me mires así, es lo más lógico tomando en cuanta que la sangre de los Uchiha es tan poderosa.

-¿U-Uchiha? –volvió a mirarle perplejo.

-¡No actúes así! ¡Es obvio que la chica es una descendiente directa! Y ahora no perdamos más el tiempo, si curarás a tus heridos, hazlo pronto, Sakura.

El azabache dio media vuelta, retirándose un poco con Taka, lo suficiente para darles instrucciones que no oyeran los demás. Por su parte, Sakura utilizó su chacra para curar las heridas de los otros dos, aunque en Yutaro ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, puesto que él mismo había podido sanarse.

-Yutaro, ¿cómo pudiste utilizar una técnica ninja tan avanzada en tu cuerpo? –le preguntó, notando que lo hecho por él era muy difícil de realizar.

-¿Avanzada? –le miró confundido- Esta técnica nos es enseñada en el Nivel 4 Ninja.

-¿Qué Nivel eres? –preguntó Kakashi.

-Lo siento, creo que he hablado de más –agachó la mirada el chico.

-Yutaro, no estás revelando grandes secretos, sólo queremos saber el Nivel en el cual te encuentras para predecir mejor los resultados de esta batalla. Necesitamos de toda tu fuerza si queremos rescatar a Akina.

-Era Nivel 8 en mi Aldea, pero sería promovido a Nivel 9 unos días antes de huir con Akina. El nivel más alto es el 10, sólo lo poseía el Comandante Ninja, el padre de Akako –aclaró con voz queda-. Yo era el candidato a sustituirlo pronto, en cuanto me casara con…

-Está bien –habló Kakashi, dándose cuenta de la situación.

Sakura sacó unas hierbas de un pequeño bolso de cinto, dándoselas a Kakashi y Yutaro, quienes las guardaron, notando que con ello podrían recuperar fuerza, sin embargo, sólo podrían utilizarlas en extrema necesidad, pues no era mucho. La pelirrosa también les dio unas cápsulas, con las cuales sus reservas de chacra se mantendrían estables, tomándoselas de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, Kakashi, no le perderé de vista –aclaró la pelirrosa.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –se rascó la nuca.

-¿El gran Hatake Kakashi está celoso? –inquirió sonriente.

-Sólo soy cuidadoso –le dijo.

La ANBU le besó allí, sin que le importara si le veían o no, se daba cuenta de que no quería terminar como Akako, reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntó el peliplata.

-Porque quise –sonrió tranquila, luego cambió su tono de voz- ¡Muy bien, en marcha! Mientras descansamos, Madara se aleja.

Instantes después, cada grupo tomaba un rumbo distinto pero con el mismo destino, dispuesto a cumplir con lo asignado.

Sasuke y Sakura marchaban en silencio sobre las copas de los árboles, sabían que Yutaro podía rastrear a Akina, pero el hacerlo ese mismo día era casi matarlo, pues sus reservas de chacra habían sido casi utilizadas en su totalidad, además, estaban seguros de que Madara se dirigiría a la Isla Creciente, puesto que estaba deshabitada casi en su totalidad, ya que desde varias generaciones atrás los Uchihas se asentaron en ese sitio para entrenar y fortalecerse, debido a que allí sus energías se incrementaban notablemente.

-Odio darte malas noticias, Sakura, pero lo más probable es que ese maldito ya halla abusado de ella –se burló, agregando en voz baja-: yo lo habría hecho.

-No me importa tu sensibilidad, Uchiha, ahora me enfocaré en esa chica, si Madara la coloca en contra de Konoha tendríamos algo a lo cual temer aún más que a Akatsuki.

-Comprenderás que en cuanto la hallemos volveremos a ser enemigos, ¿no? –sonrió un poco.

-No hemos dejado de serlo –contraatacó.

-Creí que por un momento te volviste a sentir miembro del Equipo 7 –se burló.

-Nunca dejé de serlo, fuiste tú quien nos traicionó –apretó los puños-. Pero eso ya es pasado, Uchiha.

-Dime "Sasuke" –sonrió-, ¿sí, Sakura… chan?


End file.
